


Evidently Yours

by MerchantAnna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gift Fic, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Fanfiction, Male-Female Friendship, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerchantAnna/pseuds/MerchantAnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin was never one for taking chances until he gazed upon her. Now he'll try anything to intertwine with her, even if it means using his adoration as an excuse to walk her home.</p><p>Might be a two or threeshot, not sure yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidently Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ignitious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignitious/gifts).



> Wow, I can't believe it. I actually have the sudden urge to write something that isn't parody. Seeing how slow I write, I decided to break this up into an two or three shot instead.
> 
> So here's to me experimenting with something else. I decided to use my friend Lee as a guinea pig and as an excuse to write this. What's amazing is that she literally told me "oh dear lord" when I refused to specify if this gift was going to be a parody or not.
> 
> Note that this is based on a prompt I randomly found however, I am probably not going to reveal it until this small story is finished. Why, because I feel that it would give away the plot. :P
> 
> Note that I do not own any of the characters nor the franchise being used.  
> With all do, warning for unintentional OOC based on character interpretation, etc.

A chilly breeze swiftly scurries past Robin as he stepped outside his humble abode and onto the front porch, the large door slamming behind him to emphasize his presence to a false audience. The oak trees donned virescent hues of scarlet and gold as they welcomed the fall season with open arms (if its plethora of umber branches could be personified as such). The snow haired teenager started his small voyage towards the bus stop as the dwindling harshness of the summer sun often indicated to many that class is back in session.

Although Robin did not mind forcing himself up in the midst of the early morning each weekday, he always thought of school to be nothing more than a measly chore, chaining him down to succumb into a never-ending sea full of aggravating, groan inducing lectures filled to brim with useless facts which he already learned prior to. In addition, some instructors failed to emphasize the importance of learning enough while others shoved it down their students' throats, having impossibly high expectations which exceeded beyond their maximum capacities. It didn't help that some peers centered their self-worth based upon marks such as letter grades alongside their cumulative grade point average while others could honestly care less.

As Robin arrived at his designated bus stop, he was greeted by an earthen aroma parallel to a dash of swirling auburn leaves, accompanied by the cool air and wetter ground. The fall season grappled around his senses like the salmon tongue of a Yoshi yet he paid no heed. Instead his brown eyes primarily gazed at its acquired target, desperately prying for any delectable illumination it could tap into.

The particular target in question transpired to be a young woman who appeared to be around the same age as Robin. Compared to other females, the woman's height staggered to be about an estimate of either five-eleven or six feet almost. Her short silver locks were styled into a disconnected bob in which one particular chunk on the right side was at neck's length. The girl's golden brown complexion complimented her sharp features as she donned an oversized dilapidated charcoal jacket, frayed warm grey skinny jeans along with battered ebony converse. Robin managed to capture a close glimpse of her plum tank top revealing extensive cleavage far as the eye could see.

After a few more minutes of contemplating, it had occurred to Robin that he gawked at none other than one of the few black sheeps of the campus, Cynthia Lowe. He recalled hearing nothing but negative remarks about her being hashed back and forth between his fellow colleagues. They deemed Cynthia to be nothing more than a cold hearted wrench with a heart full of malice and vengeance. Rumor going around had it that during the prior year, she almost lunged after Peach Toadstool just for making eye contact and exchanging her signature rosy smile at Cynthia. The more he dwelled upon those speculations, the further Robin realized how lucky he was that the intimidating teenager didn't notice him studying her. After all, the last thing he needed was to get beaten down to a bloody pulp on the first day of classes.

Despite it all, another part of him hesitated to believe those rumors as complete truth. Part of him felt that there was another side to Cynthia, one she hid underneath the surface amongst the feasting eyes of society. After all, he did manage to befriend quite an array of colorful friends, Henry Sullivan being a prime example of that.

There was something about Cynthia he couldn't quite grasp his finger on no matter how hard he tried to analyze himself. In retrospect, Robin decided to assemble together a diminutive analysis based upon his own hypotheses germane to the inscrutable Cynthia.

On a whim, Robin decided to walk Cynthia home after school today as a sly attempt to not only further his understanding, but also as a sheer excuse to befriend her. Another reason he wanted to spend time with her was because as much as he never admitted it, Robin did have a underlying crush on Cynthia since he first saw her during freshman year. He never really informed anyone about it, not even Chrom due to the fact that he might either be ridiculed for his peculiar taste or given a lecture or two for having affections towards an ruthless witch.

Unfortunately the boy's ideations briefly came to a halt by the fumes of the bus' murky exhaust as the others began lining up to claim their seats before someone else snagged their mentality claimed spots away from them. Robin stepped inside the bus, quickly choosing a seat closer towards the front of the vehicle. He glanced out the window, being fixated on the transforming scenery as the bus arrived at its second destination.

Robin was soon joined by two of his friends as they stepped on the bus, Samus claiming the spot right next to him while Pit snagged the seat in front of them. Pit turned around to give them both his undivided attention alongside one of his trademark grins.

"Gooooooood morning," Pit greeted, exchanging off a half wave or a salute depending how one interpreted it. "So, are you guys ready to move forward into our junior year of high school?"

Samus shrugged nonchalantly while Robin took a moment to respond. While observing the jovial star of the football team, Robin realized that his twin brother appeared to be missing. He wondered if something happened to him at first yet quickly realized that their parental guardian would never let any danger get near her precious angels, even if she had fun toying with the two at times.

"Hey—where's Nero?"

Pit lifted a brow before narrowing his gaze slightly. He sighed, shaking his head in disappointment as if Robin offended him without knowing it.

"... Oh, I see how it is. Instead of saying good morning, you greet me by asking about my brother's whereabouts—how lovely. Oh! And maybe while we're at it Rob, please tell me about the whereabouts of your so-called sister," Pit remarked sarcastically. Samus somewhat smirked in Robin's direction in amusement, knowing that this conversation happened every year. Robin was slightly taken back at first before exchanging off a playful grin towards his friend. Sometimes Robin himself forgot that Pit was commonly known for being a complete smart ass in regards to messing around.

"Because I  _totally_  have a sister," Robin snarked back. Pit chortled in response, shaking his head before ruffling Robin's hair. Samus snickered a bit before shaking her head, finding the two to be complete dorks.

"Anyways, joking aside, Nero's girlfriend decided to drive him to school today—probably as a means of showing off her driver's license. Well... speaking of a drivers license, I'm actually surprised that you didn't catch a ride to school with Chrom."

"Well about that—it was either lose more sleep, hope I make it out alive or play backseat driver," Robin replied coolly.

"Chrom's that bad of a driver?!" Samus piped in, cocking her head. "Well, color me surprised."

"Trust me, he decided to give me a grand show when he obtained his license over the summer. I literally thought I was going to die and be forever stuck in final destination or something."

"With that aside, let's change the subject to something more positive," Samus suggested. "Hey Pit, how did you spend your final day of summer vacation?"

While Pit began rambling about the activities he endured with Palutena, Robin's train of thought began drifting off once more as it pranced back to the intriguing subject of Cynthia Lowe. There were so many unanswered questions running amok in his mind varying from her family background (did she have any siblings, are her parents living together, etc.) to even her hobbies. He only knew so little about her as the accusations based on rumors didn't help to no avail. Suddenly, Robin lips lightly curled as he recalled that despite Pit's warnings, Nero happened to be fairly close to her. In fact, it was how he met his current girlfriend Lucina to begin with in the first place.

However Robin didn't know how he was exactly going to approach Cynthia, much less even seize the chance to exchange greetings with her. Due to her infamous reputation, Chrom wouldn't allow his best friend to get close to her let. Samus would probably get herself suspended just to protect him from her toxic clutches. Furthermore, Pit was already agitated that Nero hung out with the wrench as despite treating everyone equally, Pit absolutely despised her. It didn't help that he was quite popular too so his opinions rubbed on everyone else to include some impressionable freshman football players. Interestingly enough, even Henry out of all people told him to strictly stay away from her which in turn, startled him.

In retrospect, Robin's only option was to find a friend with a neutral standpoint rather than a biased opinion based upon false indictments. He became engrossed in his thoughts once more as he tried to remember someone who paid no heed to paltry fabrications howbeit, sighed. As Robin was about to give up, in the spur of the moment, he suddenly was able to recall Shulk as lightly smiled once more. Perhaps vaguely telling Shulk about his sudden plan might do him some good. In the long run, it might even benefit him as the Homs could either inform him to get some information off of Nero and or Lucina, or even do a selective form of people watching and observe the girl's every move.

As Robin continued drifting off further into his cogitations, Pit frantically waved his arm back in forth in a steady motion in front of his face. Robin suddenly realized that he kept spacing out throughout the entire bus ride as Pit's words pierced through him.

"Robin... earth to Robin, are you even there?"

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Robin chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Y-yeah! I was just daydreaming, that's all!" he stammered.

"Suuuure you were. Oh yeah—by the way, we've arrived at school," Pit reminded him.

"Oh."

With those words, Robin got up and left the bus with the hoard of other students as he kept in mind to scavenge for Shulk before the bell rang. Prior to his own knowledge, a prurient pair of amethyst eyes gander fixedly in Robin's direction as they examined him for a slight moment. A soft doleful murmur escaped from his admirer's lips as if they assumed Robin to be completely out of their league. As the last group of students got off the bus, Cynthia got up and took off, leaving behind nothing but a torn up piece of paper with a sketch of someone who oddly resembled Robin.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of that chapter. (no, I totally didn't steal this from a Simpsons episode)
> 
> Cynthia is in fact Cia. For those who aren't familiar, the name Cia itself is actually a nickname for Cynthia so have a little fun fact. Also I decided to give Dark Pit the name Nero since I feel that for this particular piece, it would be better if he had an actual name. I will be referring to him as Dark Pit to avoid any confusion, just not when his name is spoken (Pittoo would be used if someone is mocking him, etc.)
> 
> 1\. Chrom being a terrible driver is influenced off of both the original 2013 and newer version of Lee's cheesy (her words, not mine) AU 'The Rise and Fall of Marth Lowell.'
> 
> 2\. The drawing at the end of the chapter is a homage to Lee's first drabble from 'It's Hard Being A Stable Couple.'
> 
> Speaking of RobCia fics, I heavily suggest checking her drabble collection out because I feel that she does a phenomenal job with handling their interactions with one another, etc. And of course, I'm going to give another shout out to AO3 user eternalchastity for their RobCia drabble as well. To make life easier, I'll just link them here.
> 
> It's Hard Being A Stable Couple: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4490595/chapters/10208820
> 
> Your Woman: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4798094
> 
> Anyways, I'm probably most likely going to hop off to bed. Adios!


End file.
